Le cœur à ses raisons que la raison ignore
by Lyeeth
Summary: Fic avec des personnages de fairy tail mais les principaux sont de notre invention ,cohécrite avec Hoshi Hime et Luki02 (qui ne sont pas sur ce site) School fic. Trois filles, un peut folles, qui rentrent en première et cherchent à se trouver un appart, des rencontre, du fun, de l'humour, de l'amour, de l'amitié et des cours, les joies du lycée! Enjoy! Couples à découvrir
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : Collocation à trois

_Dans une maison du quartier parmi tant d'autre, une jeune fille âgée de 17 ans, descendit en trombe des escaliers, avec un grand sourire._

-Tata j'ai trouvé un appart ! Cria la demoiselle.

-Oh mais c'est fantastique Kasu-chan !

_L'adolescente sourit et prit sa tante dans ses bras. Elles restèrent quelques minutes comme ça, avec des larmes aux yeux, des larmes d'émotion parce que la jeune demoiselle allait enfin prendre son indépendance. Elle l'avait beaucoup mûrie depuis la mort de ses parents et avait commencé à prendre ses responsabilités. Les deux femmes se séparèrent et Kasumi fonça dans sa chambre pour faire ses valises. Elle prit tout, ses peluches qui lui rappelaient son enfance, les bijoux de sa tendre mère, ses photos de familles, absolument tout sans oublier le moindre détail._

_Une fois ses affaires rangées, elle appela son agent immobilier pour savoir l'heure de rendez vous._

-Allo ?

-Bonjour c'est Kasumi !

-Ah oui Kasumi-san !

-Je vous appelle pour savoir quand est-ce que je pourrai visiter l'appart du quartier Himawari.

-Eh bien… Que dites-vous de demain matin ?

-A quelle heure ?

-Dix heures ?

-D'accord ça me va !

-Très bien ! A demain alors, au revoir.

-Hai ! Au revoir !

_La brune sortit seulement ce dont elle avait besoin, posa sa valise sur son bureau et reprit ses activités, comme jouer de la guitare ou bien réviser, en attendant patiemment le lendemain._

_Plus loin dans un autre quartier Leenalee, une jeune fille de 15 ans était en train de chercher un appart. Malgré son jeune âge elle souhaitait son indépendance car elle vivait dans une famille de cinq enfants et était la plus vielle des filles, elle avait seulement un frère plus grand qui avait deux ans de plus. C'est pour cela qu'à 17h27, dans une petite maison du quartier tranquille de Kiku, un cri retentit..._

-Yatttttttttaaaaaaaaa ! Maman ! Maman ! J'ai trouvé un appart !

-Félicitation ! Quand vas-tu le visiter mon ange ?

-Mamaaaan ne m'appelle pas comme ça, j'ai plus 7ans... Et j'ai pas encore demandé pour la visite mais c'est dans le quartier de Himawari, juste à côté du lycée ! Avec ça je pourrais me lever seulement 5min avant de partir... Plus besoin de me lever tôt pour pouvoir prendre une douche encore CHAUDE !

-Ben merci hein, on voit bien que c'est pas toi qui reçoit la facture d'eau ! Et je te rappelle qu'on avait un compromis, tu prenais l'appart si...

-Ouais, ouais, je prends un appart seulement si je mange correctement, fait ma lessive et le ménage...

-Bien. Alors, appelle l'agence pour savoir quand tu pourras le visiter...

_Leenalee se précipita vers le combinet téléphonique..._

-Merde, c'est occupé !

-Pas de gros mots ! Ton frère doit être au téléphone...

-Mikuo ! Grouille toi je dois appeler pour l'appart..!

-Quel appart ?

-J'me suis trouvé un appart à Himawari, _dit-elle avec un grand sourire._

_-Okk... _Euuh Nakao, je te rappelle plus tard, Leene veux le téléphone... Tiens.

-Merci !

_Toute excitée Leenalee attrape le combinet et compose le numéro de l'agence..._

-Allo, bonjour ?

-Oui bonjour, que puis-je pour vous ?

-Euuh je voudrais visiter l'appartement en location dans le quartier Himawari. Quand est-ce que ce sera possible ?

-Disons demain matin vers... euuh... dix heure cinq ? Ça vous va ?

-Très bien ! Merci beaucoup !

-Alors à demain !

-A demain, au revoir ! _Elle raccrocha le combiner. _YAAATTTAAAAA !

_Elle partie joyeusement dans sa chambre après avoir prévenu sa mère de l'heure de la visite et alla préparer ses affaires pour le lendemain tout en se léchant les babines, le repas de ce soir était du poulet Korma, son plat favori. De plus ce plat lui avais toujours porté chance, à chaque fois qu'elle en mangeait il se passait quelque chose de bien et inattendu. Demain allait être une bonne journée._

_Les oiseaux gazouillaient tranquillement dans le quartier de Nisaoka. Le ciel était clair. Tout était calme. Malgré l'absence de nuages, un vent léger caressait délicatement le feuillage des arbres. C'était un après-midi idéal pour..._

- Musique Maestro!

"Everybody screaming

Everybody moving

I'm going crazy

So what are you gonna do now

I'm not only one

Just like you, yeah

We are all the same

I can make it now"

_Tout était calme sauf, bien sûr ,dans la maison où habitait Hoshi Nakamura, une jeune adolescente de 16 ans._

-Hoshi! Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec la musique à fond? T'es folle ou quoi?!

-Maman! Je vais visiter un appart!

-Super! Tu as prévenues ton père?

-...non pourquoi?

-...C'est ton père quand même...

-Oui mais c'est pas sûr donc...

_Le téléphone retentit._

-Moshimoshi?

-Mademoiselle Nakamura? C'est l'agent L de l'agence immobilière.

-Ha, monsieur L, je suis contente de vous avoir! vous allez bien?

-Oui oui et vous?

-Super! quand est-ce que je vais visiter l'appartement déjà?

-Demain mademoiselle.

-SUPER! Oups heu désolée d'avoir crier...

-C'est pas grave, l'habitude!

-Oh, je vous adore!

-Mais...hum...moi aussi...

-Vous rougissez? _rigola-t-elle_

-Pas...pas du...bon bref, rendez-vous demain à dix heure et quart.

-Merci beaucoup, bisous!

_Hoshi raccrocha le téléphone, traversa toute la maison et pris dans son élan, sa mère dans ses bras._

-Je vais le visiter demain matin!

-C'est super, ma chérie.. je suis fière de toi..Tu grandis tellement vite!

-Maman, voyons, soit pas triste, je viendrais te rendre visite!

-Oui mais...snif...

-Je sais...snif...snif..

-Je t'aime ma chérie!

-Moi aussi môman!

_Après avoir fait de gros câlins avec sa mère, Hoshi s'enferma dans sa chambre et réunit déjà quelques affaires. Quand elle eut fini, elle écouta de la musique en révisant quelques cours._

EVERYBODY SCREAMING!

-Hoshi!

-Ha oui, c'est vrai, désolée maman...

_Le Lendemain matin à l'appartement..._

-Hello ! Je suis là pour l'appart ! Et vous avez vu ? J'suis même pas en retard ! S'enthousiasma Kasumi.

-Très bien mademoiselle, commençons la visite. Alors vous voyez, ici vous avez la cuisine, là une pièce qui peut servir de bureau, là nous avons la chambre... suivez moi, ici se trouve une pièce pouvant servir de chambre d'ami et là nous avons la salle de... Enchaîna l'agent C.

-Oooooh ! Comme vous me l'aviez dit cet appart à l'air parfait ! Déclara Leenalee

-Ahah ! Mais nous n'avons même pas commencé la visite mademoiselle... Fit l'agent S.

-Qui est là ? Demandèrent en chœur l'agent C et Kasumi.

-Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là monsieur C.

-Mais c'est dans mon agence qu'est répertorié cet appartement qui vous à donné le droit de...

-Wooouuuuaaah ! Ça a l'air super grand ! S'éblouissait Hoshi.

-Oui, vous voyez vous avez une cuisine, une salle de bain et trois autres pièces qui peuvent vous servir comme bon vous semble. Bien évidemment une de ces trois pièces sera votre chambre... _Regarde autour de lui. _Monsieur C et monsieur S quelle bonne surprise_, s'adresse à Leenalee et Kasumi_, mesdemoiselles, e enchanté , _Se retourne vers les agents_, Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous êtes là ? Questionna l'agent L.

-Pour faire visiter ma cliente ici présente... _se regardent entre eux_, Grrrrrr cette appartement appartiens à mon agence,... Non, à la mienne ! Grrrrrrrrrr ! S'énervèrent les agents S et C.

_Pendant que les agents se disputent..._

-Salut ! Commença Kasumi.

-Salut... Continua Hoshi.

-Yop ! Termina Leenalee.

-Hermm... Cet appart me plaît vraiment beaucoup. Fit Kasu.

-Moi aussi je l'adore ! Dit Leenalee avec le sourire.

-Mmmh... Je ne lâcherais pas non plus cet appart... Décréta Hoshi.

_Silence pendant quelques minutes où l'on entendit les agents se disputer dans la pièce à coté..._

-Ce que je propose c'est une colocation ! Firent les trois filles en chœur.

_Les filles se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire..._

-On peut dire qu'on était synchro ! Enfin pour tout avouer je pensais déjà à prendre une colocation, même si j'adore cette appart il était un peut au dessus de mes moyens... Expliqua Leenalee

-Moi je pense que je me serais sentie un peut seule dans un si grand appart, même si j'aimais bien l'idée de ne pas avoir mon bureau dans ma chambre et pouvoir inviter mes amies sans qu'elles aient à dormir par terre à coté même si ça a un côté sympa des fois... Enchaîna Kasumi.

-Mes parents sont divorcés et voyagent tout le temps, je me sentais seule dans leurs maisons... Peut-être que cette cohabitation n'a que du bénéfique, et puis une fois partagé, le loyer de cette appart est très bas ! Sourit Hoshi.

_Elles discutèrent encore un peut puis décidèrent d'aller en parler à leurs agents._

-C'est mon agence qui avait pris cette annonce !

-Non c'était la mienne !

-Non, la mienne

-Non c'était la mienne et en plus je suis arrivé le premier !

-Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr ! Grognèrent les agents.

-_parlant aux filles_, ils sont pas un peut ridicule ? Interrogea Kasumi en soupirant.

-On Dirait des gamins... Répondit Leenalee.

-_Approuve_, Bon, messieurs, nous avons choisi de faire une collocation. Dit simplement Hoshi.

-Une QUOIIII ?

-Hmm... euuuhhh … Une collocation, enfin se partager l'appart et les frais...

-Avez-vous bien pensé aux conséquences mademoiselle Nakamura ? Une cohabitation avec des inconnus peut être un gros problème. Les autres agents acquiescèrent tout en regardant leur cliente. Se rattrapa l'agent L.

-Mêlez vous de ce qui vous regarde ! Occupez-vous seulement de nous amener les papiers ! Ordonna Kasumi.

-Mais enfin mademoiselle, vous n'en avez même pas parlé à vos parents ! Ne voulez-vous pas prendre plus de temps pour réfléchir ? Demanda l'agent C.

-C'est déjà tout vu, nous avons contacté nos parents, d'ailleurs ils sont ravis de payer moins, tout à l'heure pendant que vous vous disputiez, de plus nous nous entendons bien et allons au même lycée, alors faites votre boulot et amenez nous les papiers s'il vous plaît. Continua Leenalee.

_Résignés, les agents amenèrent les papiers, dégoutté de devoir partager l'argent de la location par trois..._

_Plus tard à la sortie de l'immeuble..._

-YAATTTAAAA ! _Se tapent dans les mains._

-Désolé mais je dois y aller, ma mère ne veut pas que je tarde trop, et puis je voudrais lui préparer un bon repas et appeler mon père pour lui donner la bonne nouvelle, enfin surtout pour le prévenir qu'il va falloir qu'il paye un loyer et qu'il ne me verra sans doutes plus très souvent à la maison... Expliqua Hoshi.

-Oh... Je vois... Dommage je vous aurez bien invité au restaurant de mes parents... Se désola Leenalee.

-Moi aussi je dois rentrer, je suis sûre que ma tante m'aura fait un bon repas pour fêter ça ! De toute façon on se revoit demain pour emménager !

-Ok donc je vous invite demain soir à dîner, après qu'on ait fini d'emménager !


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut salut tout le monde ! Je met déjà le deuxième chapitre et le troisième viendra bien vite aussi car, comme je l'ai dit dans mon profile, nous les avons déjà écris mais à partir du quatrième ça risque de devenir plus espacé (surtout aléatoirement espacé ^^') mais voilà, pas d'inquiétude nous finirons cette fic !**

**Sinon autre petite note : pour le premier chap c'était un premier essais donc j'avais pas mis de commentaire ni rien puis-ce que je comprenais que pouic ^^' donc voilà cette fois et les autres fois, je le ferais !**

Chapitre 2 : Sen'nyu Gakkö

_Samedi après midi, les trois filles se retrouvèrent à l'appartement avec leurs affaires, prête pour emménager. Elles commencèrent tout d'abord par aménager leurs chambres chacune de leur coté._

_Kasumi fit un mélange de blanc et de noir avec des accessoires rouges, elle emménagea sa chambre dans le style New York. Son lit était moderne avec des draps noirs assortis à rayures blanches. Elle avait des coussins de Maryline Monroe. Sa tapisserie était grise, le mur se trouvant en face du lit représentait la ville de New York. Son ordinateur portable et ses affaires scolaires se trouvaient sur son bureau de verre. Son armoire était grande à deux portes, l'une avait une photo de New York photographiée dessus, et l'autre avait un miroir. Ses vêtements étaient variés, jeans, beaucoup de shorts, pas mal de robes et des jupes courtes, quant aux t-shirts, des topes mignons, des débardeurs souvent colorés et autres dans le même style. Kasu adorait les décorations, elle avait donc accrochés des tableaux de taxi jaunes, de la ville de New York et des photos de famille. Elle avait aussi un tapi de New York centrer dans la pièce et tout ce qui allait avec._

_Leenalee s'installa dans sa chambre. Elle fit un dégradé de rouge jusqu'au violet. Les mures était blancs mais dans chaque espace vide se trouvait un poster de manga qu'elle adorait (Black Butler, Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle, Pandora Hearts...) Les draps de son lit deux place était rouge avec des motif de roses pourpre, son bureau était violet lilas et son ordinateur portable violet foncé. Son armoire dans le style japonais aux tons rouge et noir avait sur la porte intérieur gauche un miroir, sa garde robe était principalement composé de jupes, de shorts et de petits tops aux couleurs variées qui allais avec pour l'été. Des jeans et des pulls serrés dans les tons de beige et rouge pour l'hiver. Et des chemisier, des robes longues et des tuniques pour les mi-saisons. Sur le reste de surface au sol elle avais un tapis à poil long et doux, rouge. Elle avait au dessus de sont lit une petite étagère où s'étalait une tonne de bouquins et au dessus de cette étagère un éventail géant bleu._

_Après avoir testé son lit confortable, Hoshi posa ses valises sur son lit et resta un moment à les contempler._

_-La flemme T_T_

_Elle sortit ses habits d'une des valises et les plaça dans une petite commode blanche. Elle sortit de son autre valise, des éléments de décoration. Pleiiiiin de poster de mangas, des peluches, des dessins, des livres mais surout...son ordinateur ! En quelques minutes, sa chambre devint un vrai repère d'otaku. Au-dessus de son lit, se trouvait un poster de son manga préféré et en face, un grand miroir où était accroché des photos. Il y avait une de sa mère et une de son père ainsi que des post-it un peu partout. La commode qui était maintenant recouverte d'objets, de livres et de paquets de bonbon était à côté de cette glace. La décoration de sa chambre était loin d'être terminé, il lui manquait encore un paravent que son père lui avait reporter d'un de ses voyages. Alors qu'elle s'approchait du fond de la pièce, elle fut agréablement surprise quand elle remarqua une vitre derrière un épais rideaux laissé par les ex-locataires. Elles les tira et vit une petite terrasse reliant toutes les chambres. Hoshi sortit, s'adossa à la rambarde et contempla le trafic de la ville... elle avait enfin trouvé un appartement._

_-Je pense que je vais bien m'amuser ici._

_Une fois terminé, les jeunes adolescentes se retrouvèrent au salon pour commencer à déballer les affaires pour le salon et la cusine._

-Ce soir alors c'est toujours ok pour aller au restaurant de tes parents ? Interrogea Kasumi.

-Évidemment !

-J'ai hâte d'y être, sourit Hoshi.

-Au fait pour le lycée, vous connaissez des personnes vous ?

-Ben moi je connais Natsu, il m'a dit qu'il serait aussi là bas cette année et vous ? Répondit Kasumi

-Moi personne et toi Hoshi ?

-Moi non plus. Mais vous êtes toutes les deux en seconde non ?

-Non, je suis en première, répondit Kasumi.

-Non, je suis aussi en première mais je suis de fin d'année et j'ai sauté une classe.

_Elles continuèrent de parler de leurs études, leurs vacances, leurs amis et leurs goûts pour pouvoir se connaître mieux. Elles se rendirent compte qu'elles avaient de nombreux points communs, et sentaient qu'elles allaient bien s'amuser ensemble._

_Le soir venu, les filles se rendirent au restaurant des parents de Leenalee._

_La salle du restaurant était assez grande mais de multiples paravents en bois sombre séparait chaque table leur créant une sorte d'intimité, la salle était dans les tons de vert, des décoration de toutes l'Asie était placés harmonieusement sur les murs, les tables, le sol était en tatami autours des tables basses, des coussins en sois ou des dossiers était posé à même les sol, sous les tables il y avais des trous pour pouvoir s'asseoir confortablement et allonger les jambes. Les filles s'installèrent dans un coins du restaurant réservé au personnes connaissant les patrons. _

_-_Bon les filles, vous avez le choix, soit je vous passe la carte et vous décidez ce que vous voulez manger, soit vous me faites confiance et je vous fait goûter la spécialité de mes parents ? _Expliqua Leenalee_

_-_Je veux bien goûter ala spécialité de tes parents. _Répondit Hoshi_

_-_Moi aussi, je veux bien découvrir ! _Fit Kasumi avec un grand sourire_

_-_MAMAAAN ?

-Oui Leenalee chérie ?

-Apporte-nous du poulet Korma ! _Exigea Leenalee en se léchant les babines_

_-_D'accord mon ange mais on dit s'il te plais, même si tu es plus sous mon toit, je suis encore ta mère ! Et pourrais-tu me présenter a tes charmantes amies, ce que tu n'as même pas eu la décence de faire...

-Oups, désolé, mais t'es pas obligé de m'appeler mon ange ! Donc, voici, à ma droite Kasumi,_ cette dernière la salua d'un signe de tête,_ et à ma gauche Hoshi, ce sont mes deux colocs... Donc maintenant maman chérie que j'aime peux-tu, s'il te plais nous amener du poulet Korma ?_ Répondit effrontément Leenalee_

_-_Bien... je reviens avec des cocktails sans alcool...

_Après qu'elles aient bu leur cocktail à l'hibiscus, un monsieur habillé avec une blouse blanche arriva il portait avec lui un grand plat..._

-Oto-san ! Comment ça va ? _Leenalee se jeta dans les bras de son père dès qu'il eu posé le plat._

-Ma fille ! Ça va et toi ?

-Ça va ! Tiens, je te présente Kasu-chan et Hoshi-chan ! _Dit-elle en montrant tour à tour ses amies_

-Bonjour Monsieur Kyubey ! _Saluèrent ces dernières_ .

-Bonjour charmantes demoiselles, je vous en pris appelez moi Ryùto, vous pouvez même m'appelez Ryùu ! Par contre, je m'excuse d'avance pour le bordel que ma fille mettra dans votre appart...

-Maaaiiiiieeeuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh ... Papaaaaa ! Je suis pas aussi bordélique que toi, moi !

-Comment ose-tu parler à ton père Kyubey Leenalee !

-Gloups ! Désolé papou chéri que j'aime !

-Bon repas ! _Dit joyeusement Ryùu avant de repartir en cuisine..._

-Euuuuh il est un peut flippant ton père... _dit doucement Kasumi._

_-_Oui... Un peut flippant... _Dit Hoshi encore sous le choc_

_-_Hein ? Euuuuh, oui j'avoue que parfois il me fait un peu peur...

_Et toutes trois commencèrent à manger! A la fin du plat, Leenalee prit leurs assiettes et parti en direction des cuisines..._

_-_Hey ! Où vas-tu ? _Lui demanda Kasu._

-Je vais vous chercher le dessert ! _ Répondit-elle sans se retourner._

_Elle revins 10 minutes plus tard avec un plateau en argent et une cloche en verre renfermant un mille-feuilles au thé Macha et aux fraises._

-Je l'ai préparé ce matin, il est encore tout frais !

-Wouaw ! Lee-chan, c'est toi qui a fait ça ?_ Demanda Hoshi_

-Oui, je confectionne tous les gâteaux, du moins toutes les recettes de dessert de ce restaurant. Bien que souvent je ne fasse que reprendre des recettes déjà existantes...

-Miam, ça me donne trop faim ! _Dit Kasumi._

-Et bien que diriez vous que nous commencions ?

-Owwwwiiiiiiiii ! _S'exclamèrent les deux autres filles avec joie et envie._

_À la fin du repas les filles discutèrent un peut avec les parent de Leenalee avant de renter à leur appartement. Elles avaient encore quelques trucs à mettre au points et la rentré approchait à grands pas..._

_Lundi matin, les filles se réveillèrent à 7h, elles prirent leur petit-déjeuner, s'habillèrent et préparèrent leurs affaires pour aller au lycée. Une fois arrivées, elles regardèrent le panneau d'affichage pour trouver leurs classes._

-Je suis en première... 7 et vous ? Demanda Kasumi.

-Moi en... première 4 ! Répondit Leenalee. « Tiens, y a aussi un Grey Fullbuster... Grey, ça me fait pensé à mon ami d'enfance mais je me souviens plus de son nom de famille... Raaahh, vive ma mémoire ! Enfin j'espère qu'il seras pas aussi con... »

-Et moi en première 4 aussi... On est pas avec toi Kasu, se désola Hoshi.

-Bah c'est pas grave, on mangera ensemble le midi, la rassura celle-ci.

-Au fait, tu avais dit que tu connaissais un certain Natsu c'est ça ? Parce que je vois la liste de ta classe et y'a Natsu Dragnir dans ta classe, remarqua Leenalee.

-C'est vrai ? YAATAAAAA !

-Contente pour toi ! Se réjouit Hoshi.

-Merci !

_Les filles se rendirent chacune dans leurs salles affichées. Dans la numéro 109, c'était la classe de la première 7, la brune observa la pièce en cherchant son ami, mais elle vit un blond en train de draguer une fille, celle-ci était complètement tombée sous le charme de l'adolescent. Ce qui, bizarrement, énerva Kasumi. Ce genre de situations, elle les connaissait que trop bien. Elle se contenta de regarder la scène tout en discrétion et finalement, désintéressée de cette histoire qui n'avait ni queue ni tête, décida de prendre place en lâchant un soupir. Le lycéen ayant remarqué qu'on l'avait observé, voulu s'amuser un peu avec la nouvelle. Il laissa sa première proie, pour en choisir une plus... distrayante. Il s'approcha donc de Kasumi, qui regardait ailleurs._

-Alors on m'espionne ? Interrogea ce dernier.

_La brune se retourna vers lui._

-Heiiin ? Pourquoi cette question, tu te crois le centre du monde peut-être ?

_Le blond sourit, jouer avec cette fille promettait d'être intéressant._

-Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

-Et je n'y répondrais pas.

-Je prends donc ça pour un oui.

-Ben écoute fait comme tu le sens.

_Leur discussion fut interrompue par une touffe rose qui était venue s'asseoir à coté de la demoiselle. Il s'agissait évidemment de Natsu. Le blond repartit voir l'autre jeune fille, mais comptait bien reprendre là où il en était resté avec la miss._

-Excuse j'ai dérangé ? Demanda innocemment Natsu.

-Pas vraiment... Quoiqu'il en soit je suis contente de te voir !

-Moi aussi ! C'est super que tu viennes dans ce lycée !

-Hai !

_Les adolescents se racontèrent tout ce qu'ils avaient fait pendant un an, même s'ils avaient quand même pris des nouvelles de l'un et de l'autre, par sms, par e-mail et par des sortis, il restait encore tant de chose à raconter, comme la collocation pour Kasumi. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de finir leur conversation, que leur prof principal arriva dans la pièce. Tous les élèves prirent places._

-Bonjour et bienvenue à Sen'nyu Gakkö pour ceux qui sont nouveaux, les autres connaissent bien le lycée et le règlement. Je serai donc votre professeur principal et votre professeur de mathématiques, Cana Alperona. Nous allons commencer cette journée par tout ce qui est administratif.

-Ça sent l'alcool à plein nez non ? Chuchota Kasumi à son ami.

-Ça empeste même, lui répondit son ami sur le même ton.

_Cana commença par faire l'appel. Elle appela plusieurs noms, tous présents._

-Alors... Natsu Dragnir ?

-Ici ! Fit Natsu.

-Sting Eucliffe ?

-Là, répondit brièvement le concerné.

_La brune continua à énumérer les noms, en écorçant quelques uns._

-Dit Natsu tu le connais ? Murmura son amie.

-De qui ? Sting ?

-Oui.

-Mais il a parlé avec toi tout à l'heure.

-Si on veut, mais je le connais pas.

-Ah je vois, et bien conseil reste à l'écart.

-Pourquoi ?

-Ben pour faire simple, toutes les semaines tu le vois avec une fille différente, ce mec est un coureur de jupons, il ne s'arrête jamais.

-Ah d'accord.

-Ensuite... Kasumi Natsume ? Interpella Cana.

-Oui je suis là.

_Puis la prof termina enfin l'appel, et distribua les papiers administratifs. Une fois terminé, tout le monde les rangea, et passèrent au cours._

-Nous commencerons par des révisions, en particulier et surtout les fonctions affines. Alors la ligne des x correspond au nombre de tonneaux de vin et celle des y aux litres.

-Pourquoi de l'alcool ? Demanda discrètement Natsu à Kasumi.

-Va savoir... Répondit-elle complètement blasée.

_Pendant ce temps, Hoshi et Leenalee se dirigeai vers là salle 45..._

_-_Merde ! Hoshi-chan, tu peux prévenir le prof que je serais en retard, j'me dépêche mais faut vraiment que j'aille au toilettes !

-Okk, je te garde une place ! _Lui répondit son amie avec un aire moqueur._

_-_Oh, ça va hein !

_Quelques minutes après Leenalee arriva en retard et se pris la plus grosse engueulade de sa vie, sa prof de sport qui était sa prof principale, , n'était vraiment pas commode. C'est tête baissé qu'elle rejoignit la place que lui avait gardé son amie._

_La prof commança alors a faire l'appel. Leenalee se réveillât en entendant le nom « Grey Fullbuster »_

-Est-ce que Fullbuster Grey est là ?! _demanda la prof pour la troisième fois._

-Euuuuh madame, je crois que c'est cette élève qui dors là-bas._ Dit un élève assis proche du-dit Grey._

_A ce moment Leenalee tourna la tête et à la vu du garçon qu'elle reconnu, elle déconnecta de la réalité... Elle se leva et cria en pointant du doigt l'élève qui se faisait actuellement engueuler par la prof..._

_-_C'est Lui !

_Grey tourna la tête vers la provenance du cris tout comme la prof et les autres élèves et se retrouva face à un doit qui le désignait. Il leva la tête pour voir a qui il appartenait et..._

-Ohhhh Leenalee-chan, ça fait un bail ! Comment ça se fait que tu sois en première ?

_A ce moment la prof explosa et les viras tous les deux de cours... Une fois dehors les deux amis d'enfance commencèrent a parler..._

_-_Et bien, je m'attendais pas à te voir ici... _commença Leenalee_

-Moi non plus ! En plus t'es pas censé être en seconde ? Je sais que j'ai une mauvaise mémoire mais je me rappel très bien que t'avais une classe de moins que moi et que tu fêtait ton anniversaire tôt au début de l'année scolaire !

-Et ben, t'as une bonne mémoire, je fête mes 16ans le 19 Octobre. J'ai sauté une classe, la 5ème...

_Ils continuèrent à parler comme ça pendant leur heure d'exclusion pour ré-apprendre a se connaître, Leenalee lui raconta qu'elle était en colocation avec Hoshi et Kasumi, Grey lui dit qu'il avait emménagé avec ses parents qui tenaient une boulangerie dans le quartier Take et puis ils parlèrent de tous et de rien jusqu'à ce que Hoshi vienne chercher Leenalee pour aller récupérer Kasumi et rentrer chez elle._

_**Hope you enjoy ! La suite bientôt, n'hésitez pas à mettre une 'tite review =3**_

_**ps : petite info, tous les nom de quartiers sont des nom de plantes, de fleures et sen'nyu signifie « Elfe ou fée »**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Voilà le chapitre 3, le quatre est terminé, il arrivera donc bientôt et MIRACLE, j'ai des idées pour la suiiiiite ! Mais bon mon idée ne faisant pas 7 pages word et étant donné que nous sommes trois à écrire, elle n'est pas encore faite ^^'**_

Chapitre 3 : Tout a un début

_Le premier cours vu par Hoshi…_

_Graouaouaoua_

-Chut mon ventre...pourquoi tu gargouilles encore, je t'ai nourri pourtant! Se plaignait Hoshi.

L'adolescente qui avait pris place à une table à côté d'une fenêtre, en attendant l'arrivée de son professeur, et contempla à travers celle-ci les autres bâtiments de son lycée. Elle rêva pendant quelques secondes.

-Ha punaise, fatiguée...

_Au moment où elle ferma les yeux la professeur principale fit enfin son entrée._

-Bon, les élèves, j'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes vacances etc etc asseyez-vous en silence et bouclez la.

_Hoshi s'installa et posa son sac sur la place d'à côté pour la réserver à son amie._

-Elle n'a pas l'air commode... _murmura Hoshi pour elle-même._

-Je sens qu'on va bien se marrer cette année. Répondit un garçon au cheveux bleu foncés assit à une place au fond mais Hoshi n'y prêta pas attention.

-Silence ! Cria le professeur. Je suis Aquarius votre prof principal et de sport. Je m'excuse pour le retard mais il a fallut que je botte le train de certains tire-au-flan ! Pas vrai Loki ?

-Mais madame, ce n'était pas moi ! _Répondit un jeune garçon brun-roux._

-Je vous ais dit que c'était MADEMOISELLE ! OK ? MADEMOISELLE ! Ne me comparez pas à ma pauvre mère qui est devenue vieille fille et qui l'est toujours puis qui n'arrête pas de...

-Heeeuuuuu... Madame ? _L'interrompis un élève._

-MADEMOISELLE !

-Hiiiiiic ! Ex-excusez-moi !

-Je ne veux pas, non, je ne peux pas être comme ma mère et... Recommença à dire la prof.

-MADEMOISELLE ! _Fut le cri du cœur de toute la classe._

-Ha ! Heu... Oui. Hum... Bon les mômes, voici le programme de cette année en sport. Vous allez devoir choisir au moins 3 sports. Je vais vous présenter les listes et vous allez devoir choisir un partenaire du sexe opposé, donc choisissez bien car vous allez devoir supporter votre « conjoint » jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Se repris

_Leenalee entra discrètement, enfin autant qu'elle put, dans la salle...Elle s'apprêtait à rejoindre sa place en écoutant ce que disait la prof quand..._

-Quoiiiii ? Un « _conjoint_ » du sexe opposé pendant toute l'année ?

-Tient Mlle. Je ne crois pas que vous étiez là quand tout le monde est rentré en cours ?

-Heeeuuuu... En effet, j'étais aux toilettes...

-JE NE VEUX PAS SAVOIR VOTRE VIE ! VOUS ÊTES SENSE ÊTRE A L'HEURE !

_Après avoir bien engueulé Leenalee, la prof fini par se calmer et commença l'appel._

_Arrivé à « Grey Fullbuster », Hoshi vit son amie se lever d'un bond et hurler « C'est lui ! » après avoir vu a qui appartenait ce nom et ce dernier ce reconnu apparemment son amie puis-ce qu'il se mit à lui parler..._

_Malheureusement pour eux, cela déplut fortement à la prof d'être ignoré et après les avoir engueulé, elle les vira du cours._

_Une fois de nouveau calmé, la cruelle Aquarius sortit alors de son sac de sport des bulletins d'inscription pour les sports. Elle regarda ses élèves avec une lueur démoniaque. Elle les distribua à chaque élève._

-Heuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuuuuuuuuuuu... Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir prendre ?... _se demanda Hoshi._

_Penchée sur sa copie, Hoshi restait dubitative sur le sport qu'elle allait faire._

***Allez réfléchi Hoshi, réfléchis ! Le choix est trop dur ! Bon...au pif ! Je vais prendre comme Leenalee.***

_Une ombre arriva derrière Hoshi..._

-Vous n'arrivez pas à vous décider mademoiselle ? Bien, je vais choisir pour vous ! Vous ferez équipe avec Loki et prendrez les sport qu'il a choisit ! Je n'ai pas envie d'y passer des heures avec des élèves incapables de se décider ! _Trancha Aquarius._

***Ohhh noooooooon! Faites qu'il n'ait pas un sport sadique, PAS UN SPORT SADIQUE !***

-Très bien, les groupes sont formés !

-Mada-moiselle ? Heeuu...Et pour Leenalee et Grey ? _Demanda Hoshi, inquiète pour son amie._

-Les absents ont toujours tort, ils seront ensemble et feront les sports de base. Et je n'ai pas terminé, vous allez aussi...

_DRIIIIIIIIIINNNNG !_

-Quoi ? Récré ? Allez déguerpissez, c'est ma pause ! Poussez-vous ! _Dit Aquarius en bousculant les élèves pour sortir._

_Elle sortit de la classe en trombe. Les élèves, eux, ne se pressaient pas pour sortir. Il faisait une température idéale dans les bâtiments. Alors que nos deux adolescentes allaient sortir pour rejoindre Kasumi dans le couloir, une main se posa sur l'épaule d'Hoshi. Celle-ci sursauta et recula de surprise. C'était Loki._

-Wouaaaa qu'est-ce que...punaise, tu m'as fais peur...

-Il t'en faut peu, _répondit le concerné._

-... Bon...C'est pour quoi ?

-Pas la peine d'être agressive

-Je ne suis pas agressive pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-... Bon à plus.

-Hé mais dis-moi, tu ne voulais pas me demander quelque chose ? _Dit l'adolescente en souriant._

_-_C'était juste pour faire connaissance.

_-_Bien... _Dit Hoshi gêné_, Viens manger chez nous, pour me faire pardonner de mon agressivité et... pour faire connaissance comme tu dis... Il faut juste qu'on aille chercher une amie, Kasumi et que l'on retrouve Leenalee-chan... Je suis en colloc avec elles dans un appart pas loin...

-Okk ! Arigatou !

_Ils rejoignirent alors Leenalee et la trouvèrent toujours en compagnie de Grey. Elle expliqua à Hoshi qu'ils étaient amis d'enfance puis son amie, à son tour, lui raconta pourquoi elle était venue avec Loki et lui dit qu'elle allait devoir faire équipe avec Grey, ce qui ne la dérangeait, apparemment, pas du tout._

_Et c'est à quatre qu'ils allèrent donc retrouver Kasumi-chan pour partir à la conquête d'une nourriture bienvenue pour ces ventres d'adolescents affamés ! Direction : l'appartement du quartier Himawari !_

_Mais avant, il fallait trouver la miss, ce qui paru simple au premier regard parce que les amies de la concernée se disaient qu'elle serait dans sa classe mais ce n'était pas le cas, elles allèrent donc faire un tour à la cafétéria, où finalement elles et les garçons la virent en train de parler avec un garçon aux cheveux roses._

-Ben on te trouve enfin ! _s'exclama Leenalee._

-Ah navrés, Natsu voulait me faire visiter un peu le lycée et du coup après on avait soif, et gourmande que je suis je me suis pris un pain au chocolat, _expliqua la brune._

-Oh alors c'est toi le fameux Natsu ? Enchanté je m'appelle Leenalee et voici Hoshi, Grey et Loki, on est tous dans la même classe et comme a dû te l'expliquer Kasu, toutes les trois on est en colloc !

-Oui elle me l'a dit, ravi de vous connaitre ! Sauf qu'il était inutile de me présenter l'exhibitionniste je le connais déjà.

-Ouais malheureusement…

-Ah bon ? _Demanda innocemment Hoshi._

-Oui on était dans la même classe l'année dernière… Tch heureusement qu'on est pas ensemble cette tête, j'aurai pas supporter la touffe rousse.

-Et tu me cherche glaçon ambulant ?!

-C'est quoi ces surnoms à deux balles… _se désola Kasumi._

-Enfin bref on y va ? Parce qu'on avait prévu de manger tous chez nous, Natsu tu peux venir aussi si tu veux, _fit la plus jeune._

-Avec plaisir !

-Kasu-chan ? Tu viens ?

***Je me demande où il est… A quoi je pense moi ? Mais je m'en fou complètement de lui ! Bah de toute manière je vais le voir cet aprèm en cours donc bon… Aller reprend toi Kasumi bon sang !***

-Kasumi ?

-H-hai ! J'arrive.

_Ils partirent donc tous au quartier Himawari, sur la route tout le monde parla surtout les filles, elles voulaient se raconter comment s'était passé leur premier cours, Leenalee et Hoshi l'informaient du caractère de leur prof de sport. C'est à ce moment que cela fit « tilt » dans la tête de Kasumi, elle s'était rendu compte qu'elle avait la même professeur d'éducation sportif. Pas de bol, elle est mal tombée._

_Sur le chemin, les jeunes s'arrêtèrent à Intermarché pour s'acheter de quoi manger. Enfin arrivés, les filles leur firent visiter leur appartement puis s'installèrent dans la cuisine et commencèrent à manger._

-Alors sinon votre classe est sympa, _questionna Loki._

-M'ouais ça va, _commença Natsu._

-Ben écoute pour l'instant ça a l'air d'aller, _sourit Kasu._

-Mis à part « _lui_ » n'est-ce pas ?

-Bah écoute je m'en fiche.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? _insista Leenalee._

-Ben en fait… _essaye de dire Natsu sauf que la brune l'avait empêché de parler en mettant sa main devant la bouche du lycéen._

-Oh mais c'est intéressant tout ça ! Alors quel est le prénom de ce « _lui_ » ? _taquina encore plus l'intéressée._

-Les gens, c'est pas pour dire mais c'est un peu le bordel là… _remarqua Kasumi en observant dans quel état se trouvait la table, emballages de nourriture, canettes certaines vides d'autres non, deux trois pots de yaourt déjà terminé avec leurs portables qui certains étaient dissimulés sous les papiers._

-Change pas de sujet veux-tu ! Il est comment ?

-C'est vrai que c'est le bordel… _approuva Hoshi._

-Hoshi-chan pourquoi tu m'aides pas pour trouver le nom de ce « _lui_ » ?

-Ah oui désolé j'avais oublié mes bonnes manières. Donc alors comment il s'appelle ?

-J'imagine que vous n'arrêterez pas tant que vous n'aurez pas votre réponse n'est-ce pas ? _soupira Kasu._

-Exact ! _Firent en chœur les deux jeunes filles._

-Dans ce cas, vous ne gagnerez pas !

-C'est ce qu'on verra, _rigola Hoshi._

-Tu ferais mieux de nous le dire maintenant, sinon tu risquerais de le regretter, _mis en garde Leenalee._

-Je suis très solide, alors bonne chance pour me faire dire le nom. Bon allé on range tout ça on a cours cet après-midi je vous signale.

_Les étudiants rangèrent tous ensemble la salle, reprirent leurs sacs et partirent. Sur le chemin du retour, ils discutèrent des cours qu'ils allaient avoir. Ils prirent leurs temps pour arriver jusqu'au lycée parce qu'après tout ils n'étaient pas pressés, mais bon quand on parle le temps passe vite._

_Kasumi et Natsu commençaient par histoire au plus grand malheur des deux jeunes gens, bon dans un sens ils pourraient parler ça sera plutôt sympa après tout mais reste à voir sur quel prof ils sont encore tombés._

_Ils regardèrent leur montre et se rendirent compte qu'ils étaient en retard, les lycéens se dépêchèrent de rentrer en classe. Heureusement ils n'étaient pas les seuls._

-Chaque année c'est la même chose, il y a toujours des retardataires, _soupira le professeur. _Pourquoi il y a tant de retardataires en un jour sérieusement…

_La brune regarda qui étaient les autres, et reconnu le blond._

-Bon alors… Natsu Dragnir, Kasumi Natsume et Sting Eucliffe je présume ?

-Hai… _Firent les trois étudiants._

-Bon alors… Il reste une place là bas donc allez-y monsieur Dragnir et il y a une table seule pour vous deux, _disait-il en désignant les lycéens restants. _Vous garderez cette place jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

-Heiiiiiiiiiin ? C'est une blague j'espère ? _S'écria la brune._

-Pourquoi il y a un problème ?

_La concernée regardait et vit le blond souriait._

-Non, non aucun…

-Dans ce cas reprenons le cours. Et je me présente une seconde fois pour ces trois là, je m'appelle Zeref et je serais votre professeur d'histoire-géographie.

_Les élèves prirent places et le cours reprit. La jeune fille ne voulant pas écouter le cours qu'elle trouvait inintéressant décida de dessiner mais malheureusement pour elle ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça quand on est à coté d'un séducteur._

-Ben dit donc t'es drôlement froide avec moi !

_Elle ne l'écoutait pas, et ne leva même pas les yeux de son dessin, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sentit son portable vibrer dans sa poche. Elle ne put s'empêcher de le regarder pour lire son nouveau message mais au même moment, le prof l'ayant remarqué, vint voir la jeune fille._

-Je pourrais savoir ce que vous faîtes mademoiselle ?

-Eh bien…

_Sans que Zeref ne le remarque, Sting prit le portable des mains de la brune pour le cacher dans son sac._

-J'écoute, j'écoute…

-Bien… _lâcha le brun en repartant vers le tableau._

-Ouff, tu m'as sauvé la vie sur ce coup là… _remercia la miss à sa manière._

-Y'a pas d'quoi, _répondit simplement son camarade en lui redonnant son portable._

_Kasumi regardait son téléphone et vit en le déverrouillant, qu'il était dans le menu des contacts…_

**OOoooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOo oOOooOO**

_Hoshi et Leenalee finirent leurs cours de l'après-midi et partirent à la recherche de leur amie, Kasumi, arrivé devant la salle les filles attendirent que leur amie sorte et de la porte ouverte elles la virent remercier un garçon blond, elles se regardèrent et eurent le même sourire, elles avaient trouvé qui était ce « lui ». Se concertant d'un regard elles décidèrent silencieusement de rentrer chez elles, la fatigue les gagnées, elles voulaient vite manger et aller se coucher._

_Sur le chemin du retour elle parlèrent de leur fin d'après-midi et arrivé devant leur résidence elles virent un jeune fille habillé dans le style Lolita avec de longues couettes verte. Elles se stoppèrent, étudièrent cette fille qui paraissait un peut plus vieille qu'elles et semblait attendre devant l'immeuble..._

-Ooooooh ! Kasu-chan ? Tu a vue cette robe, elle est trooooop Kawaï !_ s'écria Hoshi_

-Waaaaaah, trop belle, tu crois qu'on devrait lui demandais ce qu'elle attend, on pourrait l'aider non ? Qu'est-ce que t'en pense Leenalee ?

_Leenalee, depuis qu'elle avait vu cette personne, elle était sûre de son identité, c'est pour ça qu'elle s'écria :_

-Oniii-taaaan ! _Puis elle se jeta dans ses bras._

-«Oniii-taaaan» ? _s'écrièrent les deux autres filles_

_-_Aaaaaaaah ! Mon dieu ! Te jettes pas sur moi comme ça ! J'ai crue avoir une crise cardiaque ! En tout cas ça faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu aussi affectueuse avec moi Hime-chan !

-Grrrrrrrrr ! Ne me traite pas de princesse ou je te tue !

-Et ben, là je te reconnaît mieux chibi-nee-chan !

. !

-Oui mais quoi que tu dise tu seras toujours ma « petite sœur chérie ».

-Ah au fait, j'imagine que tu viens pour voir où j'habite !_ Dit Leenalee avec un grand sourire, _Maman m'avait pourtant dit que tu passerais demain en milieu de journée...

-Ça veux dire que tu veux pas me voir, je suis déçu, je pensais que tu mourrais de joie en me voyant...

-Mouais, moi je dis que t'as juste oublié quel jour on était et que ça fait des heures que tu attend devant la porte mais bon, passons, maintenant que tu es là, je te présente Kasumi, le cailloux de droite, et Hoshi, le cailloux de gauche , les filles, je vous présante Mikuo, mon grand frère !

-Ton-ton-ton gr-grand FRERE ? C'est pas une fille ! _S'exclama alors Kasumi sortant enfin de son état statufié_

_-_Ahah non, ça c'est juste parce que les fringue de fille sont obligé pour mon travail. _Dit Mikuo en rigolant._

-Oni-tan, tu est étudiant et ton job après les cours c'est serveur, aucun besoin d'être habillé en fille...

-Oui, d'accord mais avoue que ça me va bien ! Et en plus les clients lâchent de plus gros pourboire aux serveuses !_ Contra-t-il._

-Famille de fou !_ Murmura Hoshi en regardant tour a tour Leenalee et son frère alors qu'il rentrez dans la résidence._

_Kasumi, assez près d'elle pour l'entendre, ne put qu'acquiescer, puis elle suivie Leenalee, Mikuo et Hoshi. « Encore une drôle de soiré qui s'annonce » pensèrent les trois filles en arrivant à leur appartement._

_Les jeunes entrèrent dans l'appartement, Leenalee fit une visite des lieux à son grand frère tandis que Kasumi commença à préparer à manger et que Hoshi fila dans sa chambre. Celle-ci déposa ses affaires sur son lit et alluma son ordinateur._

-Alors qu'a t-il de nouveau aujourd'hui...?

_Une sonnerie retentit des haut-parleurs, c'était pour signaler une nouvelle alerte._

-Tiens? Un nouveau message... de... ha ben encore toi? _Se réjouis la brune en voyant le nom de l'expéditeur._

_Hoshi se rendit à la page des messages._

**Message: salut ^^**

_La lycéenne sourit et cliqua sur le chat du site pour lui répondre._

**-Hey ! Comment ça va ?**

**-Super et toi ?**

**-Super aussi ^^**

**-T'as passé une bonne journée ?**

**-Dure journée… C'était la rentrée après tout ^^' ma prof de sport c'est une sadique ! Elle m'a obligé de prendre les mêmes sports qu'un camarade de classe T_T**

**-Ah mince =/ il a pas prit de sport trop violent ?**

**-Non ça va ^^**

**-Cool alors =)**

**-Et toi ta journée ?**

**-Oh ça va les cours m'ont ennuyés comme d'habitude mais j'ai fait connaissance avec des élèves de ma classe, je les trouve sympa.**

**-Bon ben c'est super alors ^^**

**-Oui mais bon j'aurai préférer que tu sois là…**

**-Oh c'est gentil w**

-Hoshi tu viens ? _Cria Leenalee._

-Oui oui j'arrive ! _Lui répondit celle-ci._

**-Je vais pas tarder à aller manger, ah oui je t'ai pas raconter ! J'ai trouvé un appartement avec des colocataires supers ! ^^**

**-Génial !**

**-Bon par contre je suis navrés mais je vais devoir te laisser, on a un invité.**

**-Pas de problème, tu reviens après ?**

**-Evidemment ! A toute à l'heure !**

**-A toute bon appétit =)**

**-Merci ! ^^**

_L'adolescente alla rejoindre les autres en laissant son ordinateur sur le site « matic ». Du coté de la cuisine, Kasu prépara le repas, ce soir c'était porc au caramel ! Elle fit cuire le porc suivant les goûts que préféraient ses amies et Mikuo. Alors qu'elle surveillait la cuisson, son portable se mit à vibrer._

**« Tu fais quoi de beau ? »**

-Numéro masqué ? _Chuchota-t-elle. _C'est pas vrai, pas lui…

_Elle prit son téléphone et lui répondit._

**« Alors tu en as profité pour prendre mon numéro ? Je savais bien que c'était douteux… »**

_Elle enregistra le numéro du blond dans ses contacts._

**« Si je t'avais demandé tu me l'aurais donné ? »**

**« Non. »**

**« Ben tu vois »**

**« C'est pas une raison ! Et puis pourquoi tu tiens tant que ça à avoir mon numéro…? »**

**« A ton avis ? »**

_La jeune fille posa son portable en ignorant le dernier message qu'elle avait reçu pour reprendre sa cuisine. Mais son portable vibra une nouvelle fois, la brune soupira et se contenta de laisser passer malheureusement elle semblait oublier la mise en garde que lui avait faite Leenalee, et oui cette miss était rentré dans la cuisine avec son frère afin de lui montrer là où elles mangeaient, et elle avait été intrigué par le téléphone de son amie._

-Tu regardes pas ton nouveau message ?

-Non pas la peine.

-Dans ce cas je m'en charge !

-Heiin ? Non Leenalee ! Touche à tes fesses !

_Trop tard, l'adolescente lui avait déjà chipé et en profita pour lire la discussion d'elle et du blond._

-Oh intéressant tout ça !

-En quoi c'est intéressant ?

-Et bien déjà il a ton numéro !

-Il me l'a prit de force !

-Certes mais à ce que je vois tu l'as enregistré dans ton répertoire.

_Petit détail qu'elle avait oublié…_

-Ca suffit avec ça rend moi mon portable toi !

-Hoshi vient voir viiite !

_Tandis que les filles se battaient pour le portable, le grand frère de Leenalee reprit la cuisine, histoire de ne pas manger du porc au caramel carbonisé au diner de ce soir…_

_**Ouali Ouala ! Hope you enjoy !**_

_*** voix mystérieuse * Le porc au caramel sera-t-il bon ? La suite au prochain épisode... **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Et voilouuuu ! Un autre chapitre ! Le cinq étant en cours d'écriture la publication va largement ralentir (dézouléé ^^'), enfin bref, j'espère que celui-ci vous plaira et si c'est le cas, ne soyez pas timide ! R.E.V.I.E.W quel mots fantastique, ce mot signifie que t'encourage des auteuuuuurs a continuer leur fanfiiic R.E.V.I.E.W...(merci, merci, je sais que je chante très bien... je sais aussi que ce que je viens de dire est faux...)**_

Chapitre 4: Move In the Right Dirrection

*****_**Brrrrrr***_

- Hum, donc, Mikuo, tu es étudiant en quoi? _interrogea Kasumi afin d'oublier que son portable sonnait._

_***Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr***_

- ...heu, je suis étudiante en..

- ETUDIANT MIKUO! Étudiant. Pas étudiante baka-onii-tan.. _le __coupa Leenalee_

- Michante! Je suis donc étudiant en hôtellerie. Je compte reprendre le restaurant familial.

_***Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr***_

- Grrrrrrrrrrrrr

- ça ne va pas Hoshi? _Questionna craintivement Kasumi._

_Hoshi lança un regard noire à Kasumi._

- Heu..héhé Hoshi-chan? Aishiteru!

_***Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr rrrrrrrrrrr***_

- HAAAAAAAAA! JE VAIS TUER CE PORTABLE! hum je veux dire que JE VAIS TUER LE MEC QUI T'HARCELE DE MESSAGES!

- Hoshi, je ne crois pas que ça soit nécessaire que tu t'énerves pour ça... _dit timidement Mikuo._

_La jeune adolescente le fusilla du regard._

_-_ Heu je...je me tais..

- Ouais! Je suis d'accord avec Hoshi! On peut même plus manger tranquille. Je veux miamer moi!

- Tu peux pas pensé à autre chose durant deux secondes Hime-chan?

_Cette fois, c'est Leenalee qui fusilla du regard son frère._

-Pourquoi moi?_ Fit se dernier se ratatinant encore une fois sur sa chaise_

- Donc, il faut faire quelque chose Kasumi! On ne peut pas continuer comme ça! Même plus manger tranquillement! Révolution! _Reprit Hoshi. _Heuu...hum..et donc..

_*** Brrrrrrrrrr tadada datata tatatadadada Brrrrrr tadada datata tatatadadada***_

_Cette fois-ci, la sonnerie indiquait que c'était un appel. La Révolutionnaire s'emparra du téléphone et décrocha. Elle prit une voix suave et annonca:_

- Allo? Kasumi n'est pas disponible pour le moment...

- Hé mais! Je suis là! _cria la concernée._

_Au moment même, Leenalee sauta sur Kasumi pour la faire taire._

- Mmmmmmhphf...

- Chut, pourquoi tu veux tant qu'il t'entende?

- Hé bien...ben c'est pas ça mais..enfin ça ne se fait pas de..oh et puis faites comme vous voulez!

- Je vous prierez de ne plus la harceler de messages.._reprit calmement Hoshi, toujours avec une voix chaleureuse._ Car il serez malheureux QU'ON VIENNE ET QU'ON TE FASSE MANGER TON PORTABLE! _menaça tout d'un coup l'adolescente._

_Elle raccrocha._

_A l'autre bout du fil, un blond tenait son téléphone à 3km de son oreille et se dit, qu'il valait mieux rester éloigné des amies de Kasumi pour sa santé mental et physique..._

_Les « filles » terminèrent leur repas par une verrine au fruit préparé par Mikuo avec ce qu'il y avais dans leur frigo c'est à dire un fromage blanc à la vanille, des fraise, des bananes et du kiwi._

_Mikuo parti en fin de soirée et leur promis de repasser bientôt avec des robes lolitas à leur faire essayer..__._

-Bon maintenant qui s'occupe de la vaisselle ? _Demande Leenalee._

_***Brrrrrrrr***_

-Kasuuuuuu ! _Hurlèrent ses amies._

-Et pourquoi moi ?

-Parce que à cause de ton téléphone on a pas pu manger tranquillement ! _Expliqua Hoshi._

-Mais c'est pas de ma faute !

-M'en fiche !

-T'as qu'à le gérer _ton_ blond après tout. _Commenta Leenalee._

-Heiin ? Comment ça ? Ce n'est pas _mon _blond !

_Les deux jeunes fille poussèrent la lycéenne jusqu'à la cuisine pour qu'elle s'occupe de la vaisselle tandis qu'elles remontèrent dans leurs chambres. Elle lava les assiettes et les couverts quand soudain la brune entendit la sonnerie de son portable. Elle s'empressa de s'essuyer les mains et de répondre._

**« Allo ?**

**-C'est moi.**

**-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'appelles _encore_**

**-Tu réponds plus à mes sms.**

**-Oui et alors ? Je suis occupée je te signale.**

**-Pourquoi tu chuchotes ?**

**-Pour pas que les filles m'entendent...**

**-T'es sérieuse ? »**

_Kasumi entendait Sting rigoler à cette dernière phrase. Puis sans qu'elle s'en rende compte une de ses amies l'a pris sur le fait._

-Tu parles à qui ?

_Le sang de la brune se glaça puis se retourna vers sa colocataire et cacha son portable derrière son dos._

-L-Leenalee t'étais pas retournée dans ta chambre ?

-Si mais... Je vérifiais si tu faisais bien le boulot et je te surprends en train de parler à ton blond, _sourit la jeune fille toute contente d'avoir attraper son amie en train de parler au téléphone._

-Euuuh beeeen... euuuuh c'est ma maman! Dit Kasumi suant à grosses gouttes

_Leenalee pris le portable des mains de son amie_

-Bonsoir Mme. Natsume désolé de vous couper ainsi dans une conversation avec votre fille mais elle doit finir de faire la vaisselle...

_Leenalee allais refermer le portable quand elle vit le nom de l'appel... _

-Ah et puis je trouve que Sting vous va très bien comme prénom Madame!_ Dit-elle en regardant Kasumi droit dans les yeux._ Ça fait un peut masculin mais bon, d'ailleurs vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit bonsoir... _continua-t-elle faisant un sourire à glacer le sang a son amie terrorisé à côté d'elle._

_S'en fut trop pour Sting, il raccrocha et éclata de rire. Alors comme ça il était « Mme. Natsume »... Il rappellerais la brune plus tard pour qu'elle lui explique ça... Leenalee retourna donc dans sa chambre laissant son amie croulait sous la tonne de vaisselle qu'elle avait. Kasu soupira puis termina tout en tranquillité ce qui l'étonna mais évidemment cela ne la dérangea pas. Elle repartit s'étaler sur son lit épuisée par cette soirée plus que mouvementé. La lycéenne se mit en pyjama et se prépara d'aller se coucher étant abattue par la fatigue._

_***Brrrrrrrr***_

_La brune jura tout en grommelant. Elle prit quand même son portable et s'installa confortablement sous sa couette._

**« Alors tu m'expliques ? »**

-Toujours aussi chiant, _râla Kasu._

**« Non. Je vais me coucher. »**

**« Aller quoi ! »**

**« Non. Bonne nuit Sting. »**

**« T'es chiante. Bonne nuit. »**

_La brune rigola à ce dernier sms et s'endormit. Du coté de Hoshi, elle était toujours connectée sur ce site internet. A bavarder tranquillement avec ce fameux « ichigo ». Elle n'avais vu pas l'heure passée et il se faisait tard. Elle lui souhaita une bonne nuit et alla se coucher pour pouvoir se lever demain matin._

_Leenalee, elle, resta éveillé un moment. Il y a peut de temps, en même temps qu'elle avais pris la décision de prendre une collocation en vérité, elle avais ouvert un site : Yosei no Bara_

_Sur ce site, deux soirs par semaine elle postait un dessin. Ce soir donc, elle avais sortie la tablette graphique mais se trouvais n'être absolument mais alors absolument pas (même pas un microscopiquement minusculement nanométriquement petit peu [what?] ) inspirée._

_Depuis qu'elle était installée devant son bureau elle ne faisait que gribouiller des traits sans queue ni tête. Elle se mit a pensé à sa journée puis... Tout à coup elle eu une idée, elle prit d'abord un petit carnet a dessin est un crayon, s'installa confortablement (c'est à dire pliée en deux les yeux collés sur sa feuille), mit sa musique du moment, l'album « A Joyful Noise » de Gossip, le titre qui l'inspirais le plus était « Move in the right dirrection », cela résumé bien sa vie en se moment : des nouvelles amies, un appart... Pendant vingt minutes elle crayonna ne prenant parfois même pas la peine de dessiner le personnage, faisant quatre barres et un rond mettant des annotations seulement. Elle passa ensuite sur l'ordi, elle mit près d'une heure trois quart à faire le brouillon des personnages puis et encore bien une heure pour passer le trait final. Elle se mit ensuite a la couleur puis aux ombres ce qui lui prit presque deux heures et demis. Après ces cinq heure et demis de travail elle posta son œuvre et la contempla, au centre ce trouvais trois filles : _

_*Une ange aux yeux fermais mais ayant une ombre démoniaque aux yeux rouge qui correspondais très bien au caractère d'Hoshi se dit Leenalee en repensant à là scène qui s'était déroulé au dîner._

_*Une fille aux oreille et à la queue de loup en train de pianoter sur un portable et là elle se dit qu'elle aurais pus mettre la tête d'un blond en fond d'écran car le personnage étant de trois quart dos, on voyait son écran mais bon, elle avais juste mit « Blondie » en destinataire du sms que le personnage écrivais, ce qui était déjà pas mal._

_*Puis elle, représentée sous forme de dieux tout puissant du dessin, une auréole de lumière l'entourant, son stylo de tablette graphique dans un main, sont pc portable sur le bras non occupé, au centre des trois fille. Elle ne niait pas avoir un côté narcissique, au contraire elle en jouait._

_En fond du dessin se trouvais une poissonnière en train de leur hurler dessus avec marqué sur sont front « madame » alors qu'elle criait « C'est mademoiselle ! » représentant sa prof principale, une personne moitié fille moitié garçon représentant son frère, un garçon assoupis sur une table ayant une crinière de lion représentant Loki, elle ne savais pas bien pourquoi mais il lui faisait penser à un lion paisible et enfin deux lutins de Cornouaille se disputant, l'un ayant les cheveux roses, l'autre les cheveux bleus. Elle __repensa aux disputes enfantines quasi-incessantes de Grey et Natsu quand elles les avais invité a manger ce midi puis..._

-Oh my god ! J'ai soiiiiiiiif !

_Elle regarda l'heure puis elle vit 3h30..._

-Pfiuuuu ça va il est que 3h30... 3h30 ! Bordel on est plus en vacances ! Je me lève dans trois heures !

_Elle traversa en vitesse l'appartement (chose facile dans un petit appart comme celui-là), atterrie dans la cuisine, se servie un verre de jus de pomme, le bue, le posa sur en équilibre sur le rebord du lavabo et repartie en courant mais elle heurta le bar et le verre glissa et tomba, se brisant inévitablement sur le sol alors que Leenalee tentait de le rattraper en criant « Naooooooooooooooooooooon ! »._

_La lumière s'alluma dans la cuisine._

-On peut savoir à quoi tu joue _? Demanda une Hoshi très peut réveillée._

-Ouais pourquoi tu fait tous ce boucan à 3h30 du matin ?_ Dit Kasumi tout en baillant_

_Toujours un pied en l'air, le bras tendu dans le geste qu'elle avait tenté pour rattraper le verre Leenalee, confuse, se redressa, faisant attention où elle posait son pied et dit :_

-Euuuuuuh... Oups...

-Oui mais encore ?_ Insista Hoshi pressait de retourner se coucher, c'est qu'il faisait foird hors de sous sa couette !_

-Eeeh beeeeen... Je-j rien, j'ai juste cassé un verre...

-Et c'est pour ça que tu a gueulé comme si la fin du monde arrivait ?_ Demanda Kasumi toujours dans le pâté._

-Euuuuh... Ou-oui ?_ Répondit Leenalee, craintive._

_Elle reçut deux grognement, Kasumi retourna se coucher et Hoshi alla dans la chambre de Leenalee et lui ramena ses pantoufles._

-Tiens, faudrait pas que tu te blesse, après faudrait te soigner..._ Grommela-t-elle._

-Oh ! Thank you !

-Au fait ? Tu fait quoi debout a c't'heure ?

-Je viens de finir le dessin pour mon site !

-Quel site ?

-Je t'expliquerais plus tard ! Va te recoucher, demain on a cours !

-Heiiin ? Mais nan, on a pas cours demain._ Marmonna Hoshi en retournant se coucher._

-Pas cours ? _**prise de conscience**_Ah MAIS OUIIIIIIIIII ! Demain c'est la rentrée des autres années !_ dit-elle pour elle même._

_Elle finit par enlever tous les bouts de vers et alla se coucher, définitivement crevé._

_Le lendemain matin, enfin plutôt quelques heures plus tard, au petit matin, disons plutôt vers dix heures, les filles se réveillèrent chacune à leurs tour mais s'attendirent pour prendre le petit-déjeuner ensemble. Il ne restait plus que Leenalee soit levée pour que les adolescentes commencent à manger. En attendant leur amie, Hoshi s'était connectée sur matic et parler avec « ichigo ». Ils se demandèrent s'ils avaient bien dormis, puis passèrent très vite à un autre sujet, ne débâtant très longuement et surtout en rigolant._

_Alors que Kasumi s'apprêtait à jouer de la guitare, son portable - qu'elle avait à peine allumé il y a dix minutes - vibra. La brune soupira en sachant très bien qui c'était. Elle l'ignora et commença à jouer mais très vite s'énerva contre son propre téléphone en l'envoyant valser sur son bureau. Son amie l'ayant entendue décida de rentrer dans la chambre de cette dernière pour savoir qu'est-ce qui s'était passé._

-Kasu-chan tout va bien ?

-Oui oui t'inquiète !

_***Brrrrrr***_

-Ah je vois ! _Ricana Hoshi. _Je te laisse parler tranquillement avec ton blond alors !

-Oh mais arrêtez avec ça !

_L'étudiante sortit de la pièce. La brune rechercha son portable qu'elle - douée comme elle est - avait réussit à perdre sur son bureau._

-Mais quel bordel ce bureau ! _Grogna-t-elle. _Ah le voilà ! _Se réjouit-elle en voyant son téléphone planquer entre deux cahiers._

**« 20 nouveaux messages »**

-VINGTS ? La plupart ce sont que des points d'interrogation… _Rouspéta Kasumi. _Il n'a vraiment que ça à faire ma parole ! Bon je vais lui répondre…

**« Quoi encore ? »**

_La jeune fille posa son portable sur son bureau mais resta tout près sachant très bien qu'il répondrait rapidement. Elle décida donc d'allumer son ordinateur, et de se connecter sur sa boite mail pour donner de ses nouvelles à sa tante. Elle lui écrivit comment c'était passer sa rentrée, son emménagement, qu'elle avait retrouvé Natsu et qu'elle adorait ses colocataires. Son portable vibra une nouvelle fois, et cette fois-ci la brune le prit sans râler. Elle en était même presque contente. Oui presque… et pourquoi d'abord devrait-elle contente après tout ?! Elle se battit avec son elle-intérieur puis revenue à la réalité quand Hoshi ouvrit la porte de sa chambre puis lui signaler que Leenalee était réveillé et qu'elles l'attendaient dans la cuisine._

-J'arrive !

**« Alors princesse t'as pas oublié quelque chose ? »**

_Oublier quelque chose ? Mais oui elle devait lui expliquer pourquoi Leenalee l'avait appelé « madame Natsume ». Elle n'avait ni l'envie, ni la foi de lui expliquer._

**« J'ai pas oublié, j'ai juste pas le temps. »**

**« Alors sinon tu m'expliques cet aprem ? On a pas cours on a qu'à se retrouver en ville. »**

**« Ouais pourquoi pas, je dois justement m'acheter un bouquin. 14 heures devant le polygone ça te va ? »**

**« Ouais. A tout à l'heure. »**

_Kasumi mit son portable dans sa poche, puis descendit._

-Et ben dit donc t'en a mis du temps ! _Remarqua Leenalee._

-Oui elle parlait avec son blond. _Répondit Hoshi à la place de son amie._

-Arrête avec ça bon sang !

-Jamais !

_La brune s'assit en soupirant comme à son habitude, ma parole elle avait vraiment l'impression de faire que ça depuis qu'elle avait rencontré Sting. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait de plus que les autres ? Il avait un sale caractère après tout, il était arrogant et prétentieux. C'était pourtant ce qui plaisait le plus à la lycéenne. Et puis en y repensant, elle pourra aussi s'amuser après tout. Elle en avait marre de se caser avec un garçon, un jeu de séduction lui changerait les idées et ça ne pouvait qu'être distrayant. _

-Cet après-midi vous faites quoi les filles ? _Demanda Hoshi._

-Moi je vais en ville m'acheter un nouveau manga qui est sortie il y a deux jours. _Répondit Kasumi._

-Moi… et bien… rien… _continua Leenalee. _Et toi ?

-Je vais aller rendre visite à ma mère.

-Vous me laissez toute seule les filles ?!

-Navrés, _s'excusèrent les deux brunes._

_***Brrrrr***_

-Sans commentaire, _intervenu tout de suite Kasumi sachant pertinemment ce qu'allaient dire ses amies._

-Alors il dit quoi ? _Demandèrent les deux colocataires en chœurs._

**« Quoique… Viens plus tôt on peut manger ensemble en ville ? Il parait qu'il va pleuvoir toute la journée, mais bon c'est pas ce qui m'arrête. »**

**« Moi non plus ! Et d'accord pour midi alors =) »**

_Alors que Kasumi était sur son portable, deux têtes se penchaient vers elle._

-Je peux vous aider peut être ?

_Les deux filles rigolèrent avant de terminer leur petit-déjeuner. Deux heures plus tard, Kasumi s'habilla pour aller rejoindre Sting en ville, puis plus tard c'était au tour de Hoshi de retrouver sa maman. Leenalee se trouva donc toute seule dans l'appartement._

_**Hope you enjoy ! =3 (vous voulez que je re-chante ? oui? Ok, alors... REVIEW quel mots fantastique... Quoi ? Vous voulez que je me taise ? Boooon d'accooord... Je me tais. * Marmonne * revieeew please °~°...)**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Helloooooooo! Ça faisait longtemps... Tellement longtemps... La vérité est qu'une des auteuse de cette fic nous à abandonné U_U Elle ne pouvais plus suivre les cours et faire la fic en même temps, la deuxième auteuse écris plusieurs autres fics très bien (- Luki02) qui lui prenne sont inspiration mais elle viens quelques fois faire ses parties...**

** Mais je me retrouve à écrire pour 2 personnages (dont un qui ne m'appartenais pas et qui de ce fait va légèrement changer de caractère bien que ça ne se verra pas vraiment (- Hoshi)). Mais moi aussi j'ai des cours et peu d'inspiration donc j'écris trèèès lentement... **

**Cependant, dès le chapitre pondu, je le publie alors voilà... Enjoy**

**Chapitre 5 :**

_Leenalee vit ses amies partir une à une et se retrouva, comme prévu seule. Elle se vautra dans le canapé et alluma la télé et comme quand elle était chez elle, elle zappa pour voir la débilité de son monde, les télé réalité franchement ridicule, la guerre dans le monde, les cuisiniers qui préparaient le mets le plus sophistiqué alors que, franchement, un bon poulet rôti préparé avec amour ferais plus envie, et les jeux télévisés faisant gagner des million au plus débile alors que certaine personnes criaient famine... Bref elle n'aimait pas bien la télé donc elle éteignit en soupirant._

-Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire... _se dit-elle_

Elle se leva et attrapa le ballet, elle s'apprêtait à faire le ménage et un *tilt* se fit dans sa tête...

-Ouarg ! J'ai faillit faire le ménage ! La solitude me déglingue vraiment le cerveau...

Elle reposa le ballet et s'éloigna de cette objet maléfique. S'asseyant sur le comptoir de la cuisine elle fit face au mur et se mit à parler avec lui... Au bout d'un moment elle s'arrêta se rendant compte qu'elle ne recevait pas de réponse...

-Et bien les murs de nos jours, c'est plus c'que c'était... Même pas assez polis pour répondre, puisque c'est ça je vais aller parler avec le chat ! AH ! Mais tigrou est au restaurant... et puis de toute façon il est aussi con qu'un mur... _se dit-elle en rigolant comme une débile_ Bon ben il est temps d'aller voir ce que Tiinryeth a à nous dire !

_Elle alla dans sa chambre et sortie d'une valise rouge et noire, sous son lit, une magnifique Ps3 (exactement pareille que toutes les autres mais bon, elles sont toutes magnifiques) Elle disposa ses jeux sur son lit : Saints Row The Third, Guitar Hero, Little Big Planet et Resident Evil... Maintenant il fallait choisir... _

_Elle éliminé d'office Guitar Hero n'ayant pas récupéré la guitare chez ses parent et préférait jouer à Resident Evil le soir et comme Little Big Planet ne lui disait rien pour l'instant elle prit sous son bras sa Ps3 et dans sa main libre Saints Row III._

_Elle fit tous ses branchements et commença son après midi sur ce jeu de fou et quand ses amies rentrèrent le soir elles la retrouvèrent devant sa Play à diriger un ninja nudiste qui essayait de faire sauter là planète. Elle avais encore un bout de pizza dans la bouche, pendant à moitié, un cadavre de canette d'Ice tea à ses pieds reste de sont repas de midi. Elle les remarqua et leurs dit :_

-Chalut cha ba ? Décholé chai du mal à pa'ler... Achandez _baragouina-t-elle avalant sa pizza. _Hum... Comment c'était votre après midi ?... Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ?

_OooOOooOOooOOooOOooO _

_Du coté de Kasumi, en début d'après midi, elle retrouva comme prévu le blond pour d'abord commencer à manger. Ils décidèrent de s'acheter tout simplement des sandwichs puis se caler dans un parc. Une fois terminé, ils mirent leurs déchets à la poubelle puis se rendirent à la librairie. Tout d'abord, la brune voulait se rendre au rayon manga et chercha les tomes qui lui manquaient._

-Et c'est tout ? _Demanda Sting._

-Non il me manque encore autre chose, _répondit Kasu._

-Ah oui ? Et quoi ?

-Quelque chose… _sourit malicieusement la brune._

_Les adolescents se rendirent à l'étage « romans littéraires ». Il n'y avait presque personne. Cela amusait beaucoup le blond. Et puis c'était pas tous les jours qu'il pouvait être seul à seul avec la belle. Il pouvait enfin être seul avec elle ! Depuis le temps qu'il attendait. Il commençait en avoir marre de se contenter des quelques appels et des messages qu'ils s'envoyaient. Il voulait l'avoir pour lui. Pour s'amuser, se distraire. Comme un passe-temps. Ça l'amusait beaucoup. Tandis qu'il faisait que de la regarder de haut en bas, la lycéenne cherchait encore le livre qu'elle devait acheter._

-Alors ? _Questionna le blond en commençant à s'ennuyer._

-Attends encore deux petites minutes.

-C'est un ordre ?

-S'il te plaît

_Sting ne comprit pas la dernière phrase de la brune. Elle venait de lui dire « sil te plaît » ? Il n'avait pas rêvé là ? Ça c'était réellement passé ? Il n'aurait pas cru ça d'elle. Et puis dans le ton qu'elle l'avait dit, c'était si doux. Oh oui il allait vraiment s'amuser avec elle, ce n'était pas une fille banale comme les autres avec lesquelles il était sorti. Alors que Kasumi avait enfin trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait, le livre se trouvant sur une étagère un peu trop haute pour elle, quand elle voulut l'attraper, une fois le bouquin dans sa main, la brune tomba en arrière. Heureusement pour elle, le blond l'avait rattrapée. _

-Fait attention à l'avenir princesse, _sourit le blond._

-Oui navré, merci.

_Les deux lycéens se rendirent à la caisse. Dès que Kasumi avait payé, ils partirent pour marcher un peu en ville._

-T'es bizarre aujourd'hui, _fit remarquer Sting._

-C-Comment ça bizarre ? _Paniqua la brune._

-T'es pas comme d'habitude.

-Peut être parce que c'est la première fois que je suis seule avec toi ? _Taquina Kasu._

_Pourquoi ça devrait aller si lentement avec cette fille ? D'habitude, Sting l'aurait déjà embrassé ! Alors pourquoi avec elle, il ne le faisait pas ? Elle le distrayait autant que ça ? Il voulait à tout prix que ce jeu, que **son** jeu continue encore un peu plus de temps. C'était rare de rencontrer une fille qui tenait tête à son charme._

-Vraiment ?

_La brune ne répondit pas. Elle avait les yeux fixés sur une boutique d'instruments de musique, en particulier sur les guitares. La belle ne pût s'empêcher d'entrer, elle fût donc suivie très vite de Sting qui n'allait quand même pas l'attendre dehors. La jeune fille s'était arrêtée sur une guitare._

-Tu l'achètes pas ? _Interrogea le blond. _Elle a l'aire de beaucoup te plaire.

-J'ai pas les moyens, il faut que je me trouve un travail à mi-temps.

-Pas la peine je te l'achète.

-Sérieusement ? Mais pourquoi ?

-Parce que ça me fait plaisir.

_L'étudiant prit la guitare pour aller la payer. Sur le coup, la brune ne comprit pas tout, même elle n'avait pas du tout compris pourquoi il faisait ça. Peut être qu'il croit la mettre plus facilement dans ce lit en lui offrant un cadeau ? Mais là c'était une guitare, ça coûtait cher quand même… Après qu'ils furent sortit de ce magasin, le blond lui proposa d'aller chez lui, vu qu'il habitait en ville, c'était juste à coté. Kasumi accepta, elle devait bientôt rentrer à son appartement pour rejoindre les filles, alors autant s'amuser jusqu'au bout avec Sting après tout ! Par chance, ses parents n'étaient pas encore arrivés, ils se rendirent dans la chambre de l'adolescent._

_Installés sur le lit, Sting demanda à son invitée de jouer de la guitare. Vu qu'il lui avait acheté, il voulait l'entendre jouer maintenant. La brune ne voyait pas d'inconvénients même si elle n'avait jamais joué devant quelqu'un d'autre que sa famille. Ça lui paru bizarre sur le coup, ses amis ne lui avaient jamais demandé d'en jouer pour eux. Alors elle joua. Elle joua pour faire plaisir à Sting, mais aussi parce que ça lui avait manqué. Depuis que son ancienne guitare n'était plus en état, elle n'en n'avait pas racheté une. Vers 18 heures, Kasumi rentra chez elle avec sa nouvelle guitare, et remercie Sting pour le lui avoir acheté et pour cet après-midi agréable passée avec lui._

_OooOOooOOooOOooOOooO _

_Hoshi arriva devant chez elle et souris, sa maison lui avais manqué un peut quand même... Elle poussa le petit portillon et entra dans son jardin, tout était calme, comme d'habitude quand elle n'était pas là, elle sonna à la porte mais entra sans qu'on vienne lui ouvrir. Sa mère, qui était en chemin pour ouvrir la porte, se stoppa et sourie._

-MAMAAAAAAN ! Tu m'as trop manquééééé ! _Cria Hoshi en se jetant dans les bras de sa mère_

-Ah ! Ma fille ! _Dit -elle en lui rendant son étreinte. _Viens, je t'ai fait une tarte au myrtille ! _S'exclama-t-elle en l'entraînant vers la cuisine._ Quoi de neuf ?

-Eh bien je m'entend très bien avec mes collocs, je suis dans la même classe que Leenalee, notre prof principale est un peut étrange et... narcissique ?mais ça va ! _Dit-elle en rigolant._

_Elles papotèrent de tout et de rien, de ce qui c'était passé depuis le déménagement. Elles regardèrent un film et Hoshi rentra chez elle._

_OooOOooOOooOOooOOooO _

_Kasumi était la première à rentrer. Elle se trouvait devant l'immeuble, monta les escaliers et se dirigea vers l'appartement, avec sa guitare à la main. La brune avait vraiment passé un bon moment avec Sting, à croire qu'il avait ensoleillée sa journée. Bon d'accord, ne poussons pas le bouchon trop haut. C'était de Sting Eucliffe qu'on parlait après tout ! Un connard pure et simple, mais les filles aiment les connards non ? N'importe quoi ! M'enfin, passons. La jeune fille entra dans l'appartement et observa une Leenalee en mode geekeuse. Cette dernière n'avait pas remarquer la présence de Kasumi, trop occupée à jouer et à manger sans doute. La brune ne fit rien, trop occupée à observer son amie devant sa console. Puis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à nouveau pour laisser apparaître Hoshi._

_Choqué. C'était le mot. Là devant là télévision, Leenalee était en train de jouer à un jeu dont le but était apparemment de tuer des vielles à coup de Dildo rose, de lanceur de requins et de poulpe. Sans parler de l'apparence de son personnage..._

-Chalut cha ba ? Décholé chai du mal à pa'ler... Achandez _baragouina Leenalee en avalant sa pizza. _Hum... Comment c'était votre après midi ?... Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ?

-Mmmmmh... Comment expliquer ? _Commença Hoshi._

-Whaaaaaaaaaaw t'as Saints Row III !_ La coupa Kasumi._ Yeah ! Et en plus t'as le pénétrator, lance-requin et le lance-poulpe ! Les armes mythiques de ce jeu !

-Wouaip ! J'les ai gagné c't'aprèm !

-Euuuuuuuh les filles vous vous rendez compte que dans votre jeu vous tapez des grand-mères avec des parties génitales masculines en plastique ?

-Oui, oui mais ça c'est juste un délire, on est pas obligé de tuer des grand-mères... A la base c'est une guerre de gang... Ah au fait ! Mon frère à appelé tout à l'heure... Il pense venir ce week-end ! _Sa tête se fit plus pâle... _Par contre, il a prit sa voit qui me dit vraiment rien de bon... On va se faire torturer je le sens...

-Euuuuh... Torturer comment ?_ Dirent les deux autres, légèrement inquiètes..._

-Oh ! Et bien vous verrez bien. Ah oui, j'ai un autre truc à dire, je pense que je vais inviter des potes dimanche... Je voulais savoir si ça vous dérangez...

-Comment ils s'appellent ? _Demanda Kasu_

-En fait j'ai un peut exagéré en disant « des potes », en vérité je voudrais invité Ethan, c'était un pote au collège, on faisait anglais-euro ensemble...

-Henheeeen... Interressant tout ça... Et donc c'est juste un ami tu dis ? _Continua Hoshi avec un sourire mesquin._

_-_Beeeeen... A vrai dire c'est mon p'tit-ami en quelque sorte.

-Comment ça en quelque sorte ? C'est ton petit-ami ou pas ?

-Ben en fait, oui, c'est mon petit-ami, je l'apprécie, il m'apprécie et tout mais on s'Aime pas vraiment... Bon ! Je vais faire la cuisine !

-Attend tu viens pas de finir de manger une pizza toi !? s_'écria Kasu, pas vraiment consciente du changement de sujet._

_Leen haussa les épaules et commença à partir vers la cuisine. Hoshi la retint._

_-_Oui, il peut venir, mais on en reparlera.

-'kay Hoshi, mais tu sais y a pas grand chose à dire... POULET CARAMEL ET RIZ OU BOEUF AU LEGUMES ET RAMEN ? _Hurla leenalee pour que Kasu l'entende aussi alors qu'Hoshi due se boucher les oreilles._

-BOEUF POUR MOIIIIII ! _Répondit Kasumi_

_-_Et bien... Bœuf me va aussi !

-'Kay ! C'est près dans 40 minutes !

_Pendant ce temps, Hoshi alluma son ordi et envoya un message à son correspondant sur « matic »..._

**-Salut ! Alors, quoi de neuf ?**

_Elle commença ses devoirs en attendant la réponse qui arriva rapidement..._

**-'Lut ! Ben, rien de génial je fais mes devoirs, les mathématiques sont tellement fatigantes...**

**-Haha ! Moi aussi, j'ai trois exercices pour demain, on pourrais s'aider ! En plus, si je me trompe pas on à le même âge, les programmes sont les mêmes !**

**-Moui... Mais franchement, je préfère quand on parle d'autre chose x)**

**-Mais les devoirs c'est important ! :3**

**-XD Tu me fais penser à quelqu'un ! **

**-Ah bon ? Qui ça ?**

**-Une fille de ma classe... Même si je la connaît depuis pas longtemps, je suis sure qu'elle aurais dit la même chose ! Tu sais tu m'avais parler d'un partenaire en sport... Et bien ma prof nous à fait la même chose, et cette fille est mon partenaire en sport...**

**-Ah ? Elle est sympa?**

**-Oui, sauf au début =S En fait je crois qu'elle voulais être avec quelqu'un d'autre et...**

**-EXERCICES FINIIIIIII !**

**-...**

**-Oups, pardon, continue, je t'en pris =)**

**-XD donc je disais elle voulais être avec quelqu'un d'autre donc elle était contrarié je pense.**

-Hooooooshiiiiiiiiiiiii ? _Hurla Leenalee depuis la cuisine. _Kaaaasuuuuuuumiiiiiiiiii ? AAAAA taaaaaaaaableeeeeeeeeuuuuuuh !

**-Ah ! Le repas est prêt ! En tout cas j'espère que ta partenaire changera d'avis à ton sujet !:3**

**-Oui, mais je pense qu'il n'y aura pas de problèmes ! Bonne appétit !**

**-Merci, on se parle demain ?**

**-Oui, à demain !**

-J'ariiiiiiiive ! _Fit Hoshi en courant vers la cuisine pour mettre le couvert avant que ça ne soit tout à fait prêt._

_Elles commencèrent leur repas dans le calme mais comme l'avais dit Hoshi elles devaient parler d'Ethan. La réaction de Leen les avais surprise tout à l'heure. Hoshi commença..._

-Alors si j'ai bien compris, ton frère viens passer le week-end ici...

-Oui, enfin non, il arriverais vendredi soir et repartirais samedi dans la journée, le samedi soir, le bar où il travail fait boite de nuit. La paye est plus grande donc il le fait chaque week-end et après on le voie pas de tout dimanche... _Elle frissonna..._J'ai essayé une fois de rentrer dans sa chambre un dimanche matin, j'avais 5 ans et ce que j'ai vu m'a traumatisé à vie...

-Quoi ? Il avais ramener quelqu'un ? _Ricana Kasu_

-Non... Mais il avais l'air d'un zombie, une peau verdâtre tellement elle étais pâle, des cernes immenses, les yeux livides... Et il a poussé un grognement tellement inhumain que j'ai détalé sur le champ...

-Hmmmmm..._ Réfléchi Hoshi en essayant de se l'imaginer..._ Nan, vaut mieux pas... Bon, donc je disais, ton frère viens vendredi et samedi, et dimanche Ethan viens dimanche 'est ça ?

-mmmh... Moui...

-Eeeeet ? Tu vas nous parler de ce Ethan et du pourquoi tu nous a pas dit que c'était ton petit-ami dès le début ?

-mmmh... Moui...

-..._ Hoshi et Kasumi lui firent les gros yeux..._

-Maieuuuuh... Ben y a pas grand chose à dire, on étais dans la même école lui, Grey et moi... Grey à déménagé quand Ethan et moi rentrions en CM1 et c'est là qu'on a commencé à être ami... Et depuis que nous sommes au collège, nous sommes plus ou moins ensemble...

-Leen, je t'assure que je fais tous pour essayer de comprendre, _geignit Kasu, _Mais sois vous êtes ensemble sois vous l'êtes pas, non ? On peut pas être « plus ou moins » avec quelqu'un...

-mmmh... Moui...

-TU RE-BUG ! _Dirent à l'unissons Kasu et Hoshi._

_-_Je bug pas ! J'essaie juste de trouver une explication que vous comprendriez... mmmmh... On va dire que c'est « Un ami et plus » !

-... Pas pigé...

-Beeeen euuuuuh, c'est un très bon ami avec qui je profite de la vie !..._ Devant la tête de ses amies Leenalee abandonna..._ Bon ! Mangeons, ça va être froid et cette discussion ne mène à rien...

_Elles ne reparlèrent pas Ethan ni de la visite de Mikuo jusqu'au vendredi midi..._

-Hey ! Les filles ! On mange ensemble ? _Cria Grey à Kasu, Hoshi et Leenalee qui s'était retrouvé devant la dernière salle de cours des deux dernière._

-Mais ! J'suis là aussi l'exhibitionniste ! _S'énerva Natsu._

-Moui, mais je t'invitais pas, toi !

-Bon ça suffi les mecs, d'toutes façon on va à la cantine alors oui, on va TOUS manger ensemble ! _Dit Kasu qui regretta tout de suite ce qu'elle avais dit en recevant un sms disant « De __Sting Eucliffe : _**Moi aussi je peux venir ?:) **_»_

-Ah ! Ben je vais inviter Loki alors !

_Et tous se retrouvèrent à table..._

-Dis, Leen, je peux m'inviter chez toi ce week-end, mes parents vont à une source chaude sans moi, les radins ! _Demanda Grey_

-Beeeen, c'est à dire que ce soir y a mon frère qui arrive...

-Ouai mais il repart samedi !

-Oui mais euuuuuh...

-Y'a son copain qui débarque dimanche ! _Coupa Kasumi._

-Ton copain ?

-Mmmmmh...Moui...

-T'as vu Hoshi ? Elle bug à chaque fois !

-Mais c'est qui ton copain ? _Insista Grey_

-Mmmmmh... Aïe ! Pourquoi tu me frappe Kasuuuu !

-Pour pas que tu re-bug !

-Maieeeuh ! J'allais juste lui demandais si il se rappelait d'Ethan ! Et puis je bug jamais d'abbord ! _Fit Leen en tirant la langue._

-Ethaaaan ? Ethan... Eeeeethan ? Eeeeethaaaaaan …... Ah ! Oui ! ETHAN !

-Si tu veux mon avis, il bug lui aussi. _Chuchota Kasu à Hoshi_

-Je me souviens d'Ethan ! Mais tu sors avec lui ?

-Plus ou moins...

-Plus ou moins ?

-Beeeeen... Oh et puis non hein ! J'ai pas envie de me re-crevé à expliquer, de toute façon Kasu et Hoshi ont rien pigé et pourtant elles sont plus intelligentes que toi ! Donc en bref, non, tu peux pas venir ce week-end, y a du monde !

-Bon, ok, ok...

**Voilouuuu, Hope you Enjoy!**

**Je vais commencer à écrire le 6 ce soir mais ne vous attendais pas à le voir bientôt... Je met en moyenne 1h à écrire 1 page word alors... Ce que je conseil à ceux que aime ce début de fic c'est de la mettre en favori ou je ne sais quoi pour quand elle sera fini la lire ou bien être au courant de la publication d'un chapitre! **

**Cependant, je ne me décourage pas, j'aime cette fic et je la finirais mais j'aurais probablement plus de temps libre pendant les grandes vacances!**


End file.
